List of endings in the Mario series
.]]This page shows all of the endings that appear throughout the Mario series. After the player has beaten that game, they are treated to, at most times, a unique ending during the credits roll. And at other times, the words "The End" is displayed on the screen or, in certain games, "Thank you so much for playing my game" is played. Appearances Super Mario Bros. series In ''Super Mario Bros., after Mario finally defeats Bowser in the final castle, he reaches Princess Peach and the words "Thank you Mario! Your quest is over. We present you with a new quest. Push B to select a World" is shown. The player can then pick any level to choose from and play there again. In Super Mario Bros. 2, after the scene are shown, it is revealed that the whole adventure is just a dream that Mario was having. In Super Mario Bros. 3, the credits play during several shots from the game. At the end, the stage closes down and the words "The End" is displayed on the screen. ''New Super Mario Bros. series In ''New Super Mario Bros., it shows pictures of each level that was completed while the credits are shown. Later, it shows Bowser Jr. pulling Bowser, who is nearly unconscious. At the end, the words "The End" appear and the background changes. The background gives a hint in how to play as Luigi in the game.'' ''Super Mario World After Mario and/or Luigi saves Peach from Bowser, the scene changes over to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi with eggs walking down while the screen changes backgrounds. Eventually, they arrive at Yoshi's House and the group watches as the Yoshi's hatch. After that, a scene showing all of the enemies and bosses is shown and the final screen finally shows Mario, Luigi, and Peach with the words "The End" at the top of the page. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars This game starts the traditional parade ending. Lead by Luigi, the credits are shown with nearly every character, enemy, and boss appearing in the parade. At the end, Geno in a form of a star is the last one to be seen. Paper Mario series In ''Paper Mario, after Mario defeats Bowser once and Princess Peach announces everyone that helped out, the parade begins with every character and boss that appear throughout the series. The parade shifts from morning to night where, at the end, Mario and Peach are the very last ones in the parade and they get off after saying goodbye to Twink. They then head toward Mario's house and they watch the fireworks and the words "The End" appears. It should be noted that nothing else can be done here and the player must either turn the system off or press Reset. Here is a list of all of the major floats or events that appear in the parade: *The first one involves all of Mario's partners in the star boat that was used to get into Bowser's Castle. *The next float involves the Koopa Bros. doing their signature pose on their fortress' float. However, four Bob-ombs appear and they blow up the Koopa Bros. *Rowf and his are seen walking in the wrong direction and Moustafa tells him so. Tutankoopa is still seen running from the Chain Chomp form eariler and actually manages to evade it. However, he is then chased by three Chain Chomps. *Bootler is seen and he turns around to find Tubba Blubba floating in the air. It turns out that Boos are carrying him and Tubba Blubba's Heart makes chase. *The next major float involves Lavalava Island where Raphael the Raven and the Lava Piranha are seen. *The Fearsome 5 appear and Huff N. Puff, some Ruff Puffs, and Gourmet Guy appear next. The Fearsome 5 then eats the Puffs turning them smaller. Gourmet Guy then tries to eat them as well. *Crystal King then appears next where another Crystal King is seen as well. The second Crystal King reveals the first one to be a Duplighost and a third Crystal King appears. The second Crystal King is revealed to be another Duplighost and the real Crystal King gets carried away by his Crystal Bits. *Kammy Koopa and Jr. Troopa are seen having a magic fight. However, as Bowser arrives in his Koopa Clown Car, Kammy Koopa and Jr. Troopa accidently blast his Koopa Clown Car charring him. Kammy Koopa and Jr. Troopa try to escape but Bowser catches up to him and burns the both of them. The scene changes over to nighttime after this. In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, after Mario and his friends defeat the Shadow Queen, Goombella then starts to tell a story about how Mario's other partners are doing. Mario then receives another letter from Peach saying she wants to go on another adventure shocking Mario. Then, the credits roll with the silhouettes of every character, enemy, and boss walking around. This is the first Paper Mario game not to end in a parade rather. Gallery SMRPGEnding.jpg|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Category:Lists